


A little Summer Fun

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a hot summer day in Dallas and Jensen loves his pool. Jared is the Pool cleaner and Jensen has a few too many Margaritas while watching Jared clean his pool. Things get way out of control, just the way Jensen likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Summer Fun

“Good Morning Dallas.” The announcer says opening the Good Morning Dallas news show. “It’s going to be a hot one today, might want to spend the day somewhere cool, lets get the forecast from our Meteorologist Sonny.”

Jensen settles on the edge of the bed trying to catch today’s weather report as Danneel finishes packing her bags for the trip to LA to start shooting her new Television show. He’s only half paying attention to it because Danneel is asking him questions about her shoes and did he remember to have a car for her at LAX when she arrives. “Yeah those shoes are fine and the car will be waiting. Stop worrying. It’s gonna be fine.” He says pushing the volume button a bit higher when the weatherman comes on.

“It’s going to be a scorcher today Dallas. High 90’s with clear skies. That’s perfect pool weather.” He says pointing to the map a huge sunny face with sunglasses on shining over Texas.

Danneel gabs her luggage and heads down the hall. “I’m going to be late Jen.” She says as he follows her down the hall. “Your car’s out there Danne, he’ll get you there on time.” He catches up to her at the door and gives her a peck on the cheek. “Knock’em dead.” He says as she rushes out the door and down to the waiting car.

Jensen watches from the front door as Danneel’s car pulls out of the driveway and disappears down the street. He sighs knowing she will be gone for a few weeks for work. He looks at the clock, it’s only 10:30 in the morning and the day is already too hot for the air conditioning to cool it comfortably.

He rubs a hand across his neck the beads of sweat forming along his hair line and he figures a day next to the pool is just what he needs to relax.

He goes back to the bedroom to put on his swim trunks and get a beach towel before heading down to the kitchen.

Anita their house keeper is folding laundry in the utility room; he pokes his head in and tells her when she’s done to fix him up a pitcher of Margarita’s because he’s lounging by the pool today. He grabs his sunglasses and iPod off the kitchen counter as he slips out the back door onto the hot white cement, his bare feet stinging as he hops over to one of the lounge chairs that surround the pool.

He lays his towel over the hot plastic fabric of the chair before he sits down and stretches out. He leans back looking over at the cool clear blue water of the pool glistening in the suns light as he fixes his sunglasses on his nose and puts on some of the sun screen that’s sitting on the ground under his chair. The lotion is hot and thin as he glides it over his smooth freckled skin before settling back, pushing his ear buds in and setting his iPod to his summer play list.

Somebody Told Me by The Killers is thrumming through his iPod as the sun beats down on his pale skin a thin sheen of sweat covering him glistening in the sunlight and he opens his eyes admiring the water of the pool thinking how cool it must feel.

He pulls his ear buds out, stands up and stretches out his relaxed muscles as he walks over to the edge of the pool. He gently dips his toes into the water and smiles with the relief of its cool refreshing feeling before stepping off the edge and submerging himself into the deep end, his body dropping deep under its refreshing crisp coolness. He kicks his feet pushing himself back up to the surface, reaching for the edge of the pool pulling himself back to the side before running a hand over his face and leaning back to float on the surface.

He loves the pool on these really hot days in August, he loves the way it takes all of his cares away and leaves him feeling satisfied and sane again.

Anita emerges from the kitchen with a pitcher of Margarita’s and a young very tall man following behind her.

“Mr. Jensen.” She says with a thick Spanish accent. “Here are your drinks.” She sets them on the table next to his chair. “Thanks Anita. Who’s the man?” He yells from the pool examining him. “It’s the pool cleaner, he’s here to take care of the pool. It’s the second Thursday of the month.” She points over at the very tan, lean, tall, and extremely handsome young man dressed in a white t-shirt with the pool cleaning company’s logo across his chest, a pair of long blue surfer’s swim trunks and flip flops. He smiles a very toothy grin and waves at Jensen with his empty hand the other holding what looks like an extra large tool box and a pool skimmer tucked under his left arm.

Jensen pulls himself out of the pool, his body glistening in the sun with the sheets of water gliding down it. He walks over to his chair and picks up his towel wiping his face and hair quickly before shaking the young man’s hand. “It’s all yours.” He reads the name embroidered into the t-shirt. “Jared.”

Jared gets to work as Jensen pours himself a cool margarita before sitting back down, putting on his sunglasses and popping in his ear buds.

The hot sun is beating down on Jared as he fiddles with the pool filter cleaning the straining screen and testing the ph levels. His eyes drifting over to Jensen watching him lay on the lounge chair head bopping to the music, his pale freckled skin so bright in the sunlight and he can’t help but think about how amazingly handsome he is before forcing himself to averting his eyes as not to get caught ogling the customer.

He finishes with the filter and starts to skim the pool starting on the opposite side to get a clear view of Jensen relaxing on the other side.

The back door opens and Anita walks out and over to Jensen. “I’m leaving early today Mr. Jensen. Mrs. Danneel told me I could.”

Jensen pulls the ear buds out and lifts his sunglasses. “What?” He says with a confused look.  
“I’m leaving early, I have an appointment, Mrs. Danneel knows about it and said its okay.”  
“Okay. Are you working tomorrow or is it Rosa?” She turns and looks at him with her hand on her hip. “Rosa quit months ago. I’ll be back in the morning.” She closes the kitchen door as Jensen calls back at her. “See you in the morning then.”

He pushed his ear buds back in, slips his glasses back down on his nose and notices that Jared is still cleaning the pool.

“Hey, Jared, you look hot, want a margarita?” He calls to him. Jared turns and looks as Jensen holds up his 3rd margarita trying to temp him with the cool refreshing drink.

“I’m working Mr. Ackles.” He calls over to him from the other side of the pool. Jensen scoffs. “Yeah, for me. Have a small one.” He says pouring an ice filled glass half way up with drink. He holds it up at Jared.  
“I shouldn’t.” He says walking over to him as he’s wiping the sweat off of his forehead, his long lean muscles showing through his thin white t-shirt soaked with sweat. He reaches over and takes the glass. “Well maybe just a little to take the heat off.” He smiles and tips the glass to his lips tasting the thin layer of salt along the rim.

Jensen’s eyes get a hungry look as he watches Jared’s sweat glistened neck move with the long swallows his Adams apple moving sensually under the tight flesh of his up stretched neck and he licks his lips tasting the saltiness left from his drink. “Have a seat, take a break.” He says waving his hand towards the seat next to his.

“Thanks.” Jared says sitting down while finishing his drink before Jensen offers to pour him another and he accepts a second heat quenching glass.

“So, have you been cleaning pools long?” Jensen says watching Jared as he stretches out next to him on the lounge his long lean body taking up the entire length and he takes a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

“Not long, really it’s just a summer gig for my Uncle until I go back to college next year.”

“So you’re in college huh? What year?” Jensen watches Jared’s eyes as he closes them against the sun his mouth relaxing and he hears the sound of flip flops hitting the cement as Jared kicks them off making himself comfortable as he feels the alcohol take its effect from his lack of food and the blistering hot sun.

“MMm Senior year.” He says, his voice thick with his Texas accent as he looks over at Jensen noticing his soft freckled skin gleaming in the sunlight with it’s sheen of sunscreen lotion. The cool wet sweat of Jensen’s glass runs down to his hand over his fingers onto his belly trailing down over his navel and then under his now dry swim trunks. Jared can’t help but imagine his tongue laving along that thin wet line tracing through that strip of blonde hair that disappears under Jensen’s waist band.

“What’s your major?” Jensen says his words slurring a little from the affects of his fourth margarita. He looks back over at Jared as he’s pulling off his wet sweat soaked t-shirt revealing tanned toned flesh running for miles down over his rippled muscular belly. He licks his lips at the sight of his low slung trunks revealing just the top of his pubic hair line. The sweaty glistening curls peeking above the waist band teasing him and he can feel his cock start to harden with desire.

“Teaching.” He says holding out his empty glass for Jensen to refill. “History to be exact. I want to be a history teacher; you know expanding young minds and all that youth leadership bullshit.” He smiles a hug toothy grin his eyes smiling at Jensen as he watches Jensen’s lips curl into the most seductive grin. The plump red bottom lip wet with saliva as Jensen runs his tongue slowly over it and lifts his sunglasses to the top of his head. Jared draws his attention up to his eyes so intensely fixed on Jared’s and he notices how green they are with the sun glinting in them. “Christ your eyes are so green Mr. Ackles.” He blurts out.

“Thanks, and its Jensen, Jared.” Jensen laughs rubbing his belly the feeling of the alcohol making it warm as his head swims with the heady feeling of his buzz.

“Well Jensen, seems we’re out of alcohol.” Jared puts his glass down and stands up weaving a little as he slips his flip flops back on. “We should rectify that.”

“Oh not to worry I think we had enough for now, besides I want to get back in the pool and have a quick dip before the sun goes down.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jared kicks off his shoes and pads down to the pool sitting on the edge dipping his feet into the water. “MMm it’s nice Jensen, come join me.”

“Coming.” He says rushing down to the pool his hard cock leaning against the front of his thin swim trunks. He walks to the edge and steps off without testing the water sinking down quickly his feet hitting the bottom as the cool water soothes his aching cock and he pushes back up to the surface his head pushing out just in front Jared’s knees.

“Hey!” Jared shouts as Jensen pushes his knees apart easily the young man giving in and letting Jensen part them before he tugs him into the water with a swift yank.

Jensen holds onto the side of the pool as Jared surfaces gasping for air. “Not fair, Jenny.” He says breathlessly.

“Jenny?” he says cocking his head to the side.

“Yep, if you’re gonna act like a girl I’m gonna call you one.” Jared laughs pushing at Jensen’s shoulders trying to push him under the water but Jensen hangs on tight to the side of the pool.

“Not going to get me with that one Jared, and its Jensen to you.” He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist as Jared tugs at him trying to start a wrestling match in the pool and Jensen can feel Jared’s erection pressing into his. He smiles and pulls Jared tighter into him with his legs holding him captive against this crotch as he lets go of the side of the pool putting his arms over Jared’s shoulders his hands slipping over the back of Jared’s long thick neck.

“Hey what’s this all about?” Jared questions with a soft voice sort of breathless with anticipation.

“With what.” Jensen making a statement more than a question, he leans forward holding Jared’s gaze as his lips brush softly over Jared’s and he sifts his weight over Jared’s hips to get a better grind into his stiff cock. Their lips meet, his mouth pressing tenderly into Jared’s as he’s received with a soft exhale then smooth tongue gliding over his lower lip and then a crushing passion as Jared presses hard into his mouth smearing his lips with intense pressure.

Jared lets go of the side of the pool moving himself around so that his back rests on it instead and he wraps his long arms around Jensen pulling him close moving his hips against Jensen’s crotch their dicks grinding through wet fabric as the water sways them into gentle movements and they kiss themselves into a frenzy.

They pull apart from the kiss their hips still pressing hard into each others and Jensen gasps. “God you’re so damned hot.” His mouth falls hard onto Jared’s neck sucking at the smooth flesh below his earlobe and Jared moans at the sensual pressure. “Yeah, right there, God yeah.” He gasps for air as his head tilts back leaning over the side of the pool resting on the hard cement giving Jensen more access to the expanse of neck flesh.

Jensen runs his teeth down Jared’s neck onto his shoulder then his chest and he bites at the taunt nipple the flesh dark red with blood. A shiver of pleasure runs up Jared’s spine causing him to buck hard into Jensen’s body, their cocks sliding even harder against each other and Jensen gasps for air the pleasure almost painful as his needy cock stiffens completely. He hisses with need into Jared’s ear. “Want you now Jared, want you on the hot cement stone, the heat burning your naked back as I ride your hard cock.” He bites along Jared’s jaw bone slipping his teeth across his chin and then up to his mouth nipping at his lower lip before climbing up his body pushing his mouth hard into his tilted neck.

Jared fells like he could snap in half with the pleasure of it all, with Jensen’s mouth all over him making him his. Jensen’s body clinging tightly to his, their cocks roughly rubbing over each other and his mouth, that god damned sexy mouth of his claiming him in every way imaginable. The words ring hard in Jared’s ear and he pulls their bodies out of the pool onto the edge, Jensen still clinging tightly to his body as he leans them back onto the ground Jared’s legs still dangling in the water, Jensen on his knees his legs still entangled around Jared’s hips and he’s grinding hard into their now unyielding push.

Suddenly Jensen’s hands are on Jared’s chest running down the rippled flesh as he pushes himself up unwrapping his legs giving himself some stability to stare down into Jared’s eyes, the want and need written all over Jared’s passion drunk expression. His hands slipped down to the top of Jared’s swim trunks and he watches Jared’s expression, the way his pupils blow out with the thought of what Jensen was about to next. “Want to suck you Jared. Want me to suck you Jared?” He says, his voice a deep breathy whisper as he watches his own hands pulling the waistband down below Jared’s stiff cock, letting it jut free. He smiles at the size. “MMM that’s going to feel so good inside of me Jared.” He licks his lips and wriggles his hips with anticipation. “But first I want to feel it in the back of my throat.” He give Jared a wicked grin as he slides down his body slipping back into the water and pushes his legs apart. “Lift your hips.” He says commandingly before sliding Jared’s trunks off and letting them float in the water.

Jared sits up on his elbows to get a better of view of Jensen’s mouth as he sinks it down on his cock. The hot flash of tongue as it slides up the underside of Jared’s stiff member then lips hover over the head as Jensen rims the flesh just under the head manipulating the soft flesh then a hard lick over the top stopping to lave at the slit softly before starting down the other side back down to the base. Jared gasps, his mouth hanging open as a senseless stream words flood out before he regains control of himself again. “Jesus Christ Jensen.” He gets out as he takes a hand and threads his fingers through his short auburn hair.

He smiles at the touch of Jared’s fingers in his hair and he dives down slowly taking the huge cock in as much as he can before pulling back up and slipping down again, he presses harder with his tongue making it flat as he moves it back and forth as he slide up and down over Jared’s hard pole. Jared Gasps at the feeling his cock getting so hard the sensations flooding him and he feels like he can’t take much more, his fingers tug Jensen’s hair tight in their grasp as he throws his head back moaning with passion.

Jensen begins a quiet hum as he picks up speed letting the head hit the back of his throat. Jensen’s hands grip hard on Jared’s thick muscular thighs using them for support as he uses arms to push himself up and down on Jared’s hard rod as Jared pushes slightly with his hips fucking Jensen’s mouth. He tightens his lips around the shaft, puffs out his cheeks as far as he can as he slips down taking the head completely to the back of his throat as it hit his tonsils before he pulls up and drops down building speed, his eyes open and flash upwards looking at Jared who’s watching intently at the show Jensen’s putting on for him and his face is flush with heat.

“Oh God Jensen I’m gonna… gonnna….” He moans as he shoves Jensen’s head down and holds it still. Jensen reacts by flexing his throat against the head holding his breath as he feels Jared cums hard into his throat. Jensen pulls free and uses his hand to finish him off his cum shooting onto Jensen’s neck in thick ribbons. Jared falls back satiated and panting. “Oh my God, that was, Amazing.” He says a giggle of pleasure escaping his throat breathlessly.

There are two pairs of swim trunks floating in the water now as Jensen climbs out of the water onto Jared’s lap kneeling over his limp phallus his ass grinding down into him sexually as his own cock juts up begging to be touched.

Jared looks down smiling at Jensen’s cock. “Someone came out to play.” He says playfully a twinkle in his hazel eyes. “I want you over on the lounger.” His voice is commanding as he moves Jensen off of his lap before standing up. He reaches down and pulls Jensen up into his arms looking down into his face he kisses bruised red mouth letting the taste of his own cum flood over his tongue as he licks softly into Jensen’s wanting mouth.

He leads them over to the lounging chair turning Jensen’s back to it and setting him down easy their lips never parting as they adjust themselves onto the chair, Jensen on his back as Jared straddles his thighs.

The kiss breaks off leaving Jared panting for breath as Jensen struggles with the back of the chair to lay it flat. “It goes down but you have to..” He says pulling at the back when Jared reaches over him and tilts it forward then lays it down flat. “Is that better?” He giggles. “Much. Thank you.” Jensen says pushing his hips up and into Jared’s balls.

Jared laughs his cock feeling a bit frisky again but he’s concentrating on Jensen’s needs this time. He moves his hand up and down Jensen’s hard cock the flesh pulling with each push and pull making Jensen gasps at his touch. “God Jared, those hands, those huge fucking hands.” Jared laughs quietly. “They’re good for lots of things.” he says smiling.

“Mmm yeah, I bet they are. I want you to fuck me Jared, fuck me with your fingers.” Jensen moans. Jared shifts his legs letting Jensen spread his legs slightly and he runs the thick pad of his thumb over Jensen’s tight hole. The tender puckered flesh so pink and Jared smiles as one hand works his cock the other works to loosen him up for entry, while Jared’s cock decides to make an appearance again jerking to life slightly.

Jensen squirms under the hot touch of Jared’s hands, his hips moving, gyrating to them and he feels like he is going into pleasure overload. Jared’s rough thumb moving in lazy circles around his asshole is sending pleasure up his spine while his cock is shooting pleasure into his belly making it feel hot like he could explode at any moment but he concentrates hard on holding back because he wants to feel Jared’s thick long fingers fuck him.

Jared pushes at the tiny opening the flesh giving way roughly and Jensen hisses in pain. “Oh sorry. Got any lube around here?” He asks looking around then for something to use before he spies the sunscreen laying on the ground. He lets go of Jensen’s cock as grabs the bottle and squeezes a good bit down on Jensen’s ass working it around on his thumb before he slips his thumb deeper into the puckered opening moving in an out slowly. “Oh God Jared Yes!” Jensen shouts out in a low moan. He’s writhing around as his hips slowly push into the feeling of grip slipping up and down his cock as he rides Jared’s thumb buried deep inside his ass. Jared smiles at the sight of Jensen moving in such possessed movements and now his cock is more than half hard begging to join in again.

Jensen feels Jared let go of his cock and remove his thumb from his and he gives a groan of protest as he feels Jared’s body slip over his thighs up over his hips until he completely turns himself around adjusting his ass over Jensen’s chest. Resting on his knees and leaning forward he slips his hand down between his own thighs and up to his ass using his slicked up fingers to work himself open giving Jensen full view of the show. He slips in and out his hips bucking as he rides his own fingers. He leans forward Jensen’s cock jutting upward and he takes into this mouth slipping his head down over the hard shaft as he works himself open. He sucks hard and meaningfully on the hard flesh as he rocks back and forth on his own fingers stretching himself open scissoring his fingers open as Jensen slowly bucks into his mouth, his eyes transfixed on Jared’s fingers doing their work.

He pulls his fingers out and sits up quickly slicking up Jensen’s cock with sunscreen. “Hold your cock up and guide it into my ass.” He commands and Jensen obeys as Jared shifts to slide down on it. He pushes down letting it fill him before he starts a slow and purposeful up and down glide, his hips grinding slightly as Jensen watches the slip and slide. The hot wet heat of Jared’s ass envelopes Jensen’s hard cock and it’s only a few more pushes until Jensen can’t hold it any longer and he cums hard into Jared’s ass. “Holy Shit Jared.” He grunts out as the cum shoots hot into Jared who rocks down hard on Jensen’s cock riding it until its limp and won’t stay in him. He then turns around slipping down between Jensen’s thighs his cock hard and pulsing with need. He spreads Jensen’s thighs wide as he pulls his knees up to rest as his sides before pulling him in tight sliding his hips down into his groin his ass hitting Jared’s balls.

His slick thick fingers press into Jensen’s tight ass working in and out scissoring it as Jensen moans and writhes into him.

Jensen reaches up and grabs Jared’s shoulders. “OH God Fuck me now, I want your cock in me now.” He begs, his hips pushing hard into Jared’s fingers.

Jared’s cock is hard and needy as he slicks it up with sunscreen before positioning it just outside Jensen’s hole and pushing into his hot tight ass. His hips rock back and forth as Jensen moves with him Jared’s cock rubbing hard over Jensen’s prostate the sensation sending shock waves into his limp cock making it stiffen again with pleasure.

Strong arms wrap around Jensen’s shoulders pulling him up into a sitting position so that he’s staring directly into Jared’s hazel eyes. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist letting Jared’s body rock them back and forth as he kisses Jared’s mouth with a sloppy wet kisses his mouth panting as he pushes in his moans filling the space between their parted lips before he pulls away and leans back pushing his hips harder into the gentle rocking motion of Jared’s cock pushing hard into his prostate making his cock come completely to life again.

Jared leans him back on the lounger as he finishes thrusting hard into Jensen’s ass the heat squeezing hard over Jared’s cock and he’s almost over the edge when Jensen starts to cum again the short thin bursts landing between their bodies slicking their bellies easing the slip and slide of hot friction between them as pushes hard into Jensen his balls tighten, his back arches, he closes his eyes and he cums into Jensen’s tight ass, white lights burst into lightening flashes behind his closed eyelids as he explodes hard inside of Jensen.

He collapses on top of Jensen their bodies rapidly rising and falling with hard breaths being panted out, their hearts beating hard loud pulses through their bodies and they’re exhausted, completely satiated.

Jensen opens his eyes smiling at Jared and then noticing that it’s dark, he starts to laugh at how involved they were with each other that they didn’t even notice the sun going down. “Damn the sun went down on us.” He chuckles into Jared’s neck.

“I bet my Uncle wonders where I’ve been all day. I only had one job today and that was to clean Jensen Ackles’ pool.” Jared laughs his eyes smiling down into Jensen’s.

“I don’t think you did a very good job. It took you too long to do a job that should only take a few hours and you didn’t even finish. You’re going to have to come back tomorrow and finish the job completely.” Jensen says lifting up and claiming Jared’s lips for a quick peck before giggling at him.

“Oh yes sir, we aim to please at Padalecki’s pool cleaning service. I’ll put you on my roster for first thing in the morning.” Jared kisses Jensen back before laughing quietly.

“Well, you could just spend the night so that you could get started on it first thing in the morning or well maybe you could work at it all night long if you wanted to.” Jensen smiles his hands gripping Jared tight their bodies pressed so tight together they feel joined.

“Maybe I should just call off sick for tomorrow. This job sounds like it could be something that will exhaust me so completely that I won’t be able to work on anything else for the whole day after.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen’s mouth before rolling off to the side and resting his head on Jensen’s chest.

“That’s a really good plan.” He says running his finger tips up and down Jared’s back in a lazy pattern.

The End


End file.
